Summer Break
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Kasamatsu is off to visit his grandparents for summer break and during his stay, he runs into students who play in mini tournaments as a neighborhood team. They see him playing street basketball and decide to recruit him into their team - but on the condition that he becomes their temporary Captain.
1. Chapter One: Summery Trip

Summer Break

OoOoO

Chapter One: Summery Trip

OoOoO

When Kasamatsu was told by his two loving parents that he would be going to visit his grandparents for summer break, he honest-to-God felt like throwing a fit. Or a temper tantrum. But, being the respectable son he was, he did no such thing.

He just through that all his hard work was casually being tossed back in his face, or worse, being flushed down the toilet - in a manner of speaking.

The black haired Captain had, of course, objected to the horrid idea. Don't get him wrong - he loved his grandma and grandpa like any normal grandchild would and should. But he had matches and other important tournaments to par-take in with his team. With the rest of Kaijou. They needed to practice during the break, in order to better themselves so they could become champions.

Kasamatsu had tried explaining this to his mother and father, but they only said that he needed time away from basketball and more time to focus on his studies. He didn't see what the problem was. His grades were fine and he wasn't yet getting to the stage where he would have to start looking into a university or a college. He just didn't understand why his parents were so hell-bent on getting him to visit his grandparents.

Which, all in all, brings him to his current predicament. Telling his friends that he'll be away during the entire break.

OoOoO

Kasamatsu sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. He was at a stand-still, a loss for words, as he paced back and forth.

"Are we in trouble?" A first year spoke up, quietly, as he hesitantly looked around the crowd of gathered players. Kasamatsu paused in his pacing and looked at him. The first year froze and slowly sunk back into the crowd.

"No. No... I just have something important I need to tell everyone." He finally spoke, turning to face the members of the basketball team.

Today was the last day. The last official day of practice that they will have before summer break began. Also, their last practice without him.

"My parents want me to go visit my grandparents all during summer break. So I can't be here to practice or anything." Kasamatsu said, looking into the eyes of his teammates.

They all looked shocked, knowing that it was Kasamatsu who was also looking to practice hard and not waste time on anything.

"You'll be gone the entire time?" Kobori asked calmly but at the same time shared a look with Moriyama. Kasamatsu nodded. "Yeah." He said.

Moriyama hummed in thought, "Where_ is _your grandparent's house?" He asked, curious.

"Mihara.." Kasamatsu muttered, only loud enough for the one's closest to him to hear.

A silence filled the gym. "That's far." Moriyama noted, voicing everyone's thoughts. Kise looked in between the two before settling his teary gaze on Kasamatsu. "Seeennpai, don't leave meee!" The model wailed, stretching his arms forward to pull the third year into a hug. Kasamatsu stepped aside, causing the blond to go crashing to the side.

"It isn't _that _far..." Kasamatsu murmured.

"You're biased." Moriyama pointed out, patting his friend's shoulder.

"True." He sighed again, crossing his arms. The third year captain peered around, as if stalling, in a way, before finally speaking up again. "Well, while I'm gone, you all better practice really hard!" He snapped, eyes narrowing in a glare. "When I return, I expect to see everyone in top shape, no flabby arms or anything! Got it?!"

A chorus of 'yes!' filled the gym. Kasamatsu nodded in approval, smirking. "Good." He said, picking a nearby ball up off the ground. He twirled it in his hands before throwing it to Kise, who had recovered during his little fall. "Now, let's practice."

OoOoO

The next day Kasamatsu was ready to leave. He was sitting in the car, staring at the back of his mother and father's head's. "You know, it'd be easier if I just took a train or something..."

"I just feel better if you took a plane. It doesn't take that long, so don't worry." His mother craned her head to peer back at him, offering a smile.

"It also cost's more money..." Kasamatsu huffed. If he could, he would be paying for his own way there, but to his dismay, his parents insisted on spending so much money just to get him all the way out to Hiroshima.

"Well, instead of four or five hours, you'll get there in about an hour and a half." His father supplied. "Oh, and you mother put some change for the bus to Mihara in your left pocket on your duffel bag. As-"

"As well as a map. Just in case you get lost, sweetie." His mother finished, turning her worried glance at him before facing the front again.

"Thanks..." Kasamatsu mumbled, relaxing back into his seat. It wasn't as if he hadn't been to Mihara at all. He knew how to get there, how much money things cost, where everything was. But, he also knew that his parents worried. A lot. So, there was bound to be something that they felt the need to do.

"Your grandpa would pick you up, but I'm afraid he lost his driver's license."

"I see." Kasamatsu raised his eyebrow. "How'd that happen?"

"Oh, he just misplaced it."

"..." Kasamatsu had thought that he had lost it due to getting into an accident or maybe getting a ticket for doing something wrong, but those ideas were proved wrong. "Well, thanks for the ride." He finally spoke, changing the subject, seeing as they were currently pulling into the airport.

"Did you get to say goodbye to your little friends?" His mother asked once she was out of the car. Kasamatsu nodded, choosing to not say anything about them all actually being taller than him. "Okay," She sighed, giving him a once over. She reached forward and brushed a few short strands out of his face and pursed her lips. "We'll miss you." His mother pulled him into a hug which he returned, offering a soft pat on her back.

"I'll miss you, too." The black haired male replied with a small smile. "I'll call you once I get there."

"Alright. Have fun! But not too much fun." His father winked, giving his son a clap on the back, steering him off in the direction towards the airport doors. Kasamatsu only nodded and quickly checked to see that he had all of his things before entering the large sliding doors.

OoOoO

The flight hadn't taken long at all. He arrived at the airport in Hiroshima in an hour and a half. Now, all he had to do was take the bus in order to get to Mihara.

In about another hour, he'd be home free.

Kasamatsu found the stop and waited for about six or seven minutes before his bus pulled up. He, along with others, all clambered on. He sat at the front, finding it a force of habit, and put his duffel bag in the empty seat beside him. The rest of his baggage had been shoved into a separate part of the bus, as to not take up so much room.

In less than a minute, the bus was off. The short trip was filled with silence, surprisingly, and it almost had him falling asleep. Kasamatsu struggled to keep his eyes open, but, before he knew it, they had arrived.

Kaijou's captain contained a yawn as he walked off the bus, adjusting his duffel bag so it didn't feel so uncomfortable on his shoulder blade. He took the rest of his things, just a small suitcase and another small bag, before walking off in the direction in which his grandparent's house was.

Ten minutes later, Kasamatsu was standing in front of a medium-sized house. He studied the front, the colors the same was they were only three years ago, albeit just a little more faded, and the same garden but with different flowers.

The black haired teenager slipped past the front gate and walked up to the door where he knocked on it gently. A couple seconds passed and the door opened up, revealing his grandmother.

"Yukio, it's good to see you." She smiled at him, opening the door wider so he could bring his things inside. Kasamatsu entered and put his bags down so he could give his grandma a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, obaa-san." He said. "Where's ojii-san?"

"Oh, my. He went out to get some things, but he'll be back shortly. For now, why don't we just get you settled." His grandma said, reaching forward to grab one of his bags. Kasamatsu patted her shoulder, shaking his head. "It's okay, I got it." He smiled, taking his things to haul them upstairs into the spare bedroom that he had always been staying in.

"Such a gentleman." His grandma chuckled to herself as she turned to head back into the kitchen. Kasamatsu took his bags into his bedroom and looked around.

Even after since last visiting three years ago, the room still appeared clean and like he last left it. '_She probably cleans it regularly._' The black haired teen thought as he began to unpack for his long stay. He glanced at the clock that hung on his wall just above his desk and stared at it for a second. '_I hope they're all practicing... If not, then I'll hit them when I return._' He frowned momentarily as he smoothed out the bed cover as it was slightly wrinkled. As it was just after noon, he turned and wandered back downstairs after putting his suitcase and bags into the closet so they weren't in the way, and walked into the kitchen.

"Lunch is almost ready, Yuki-chan."

"O- Okay..." Kasamatsu sat down, feeling flustered as he hadn't been called that since he was younger._ Much, much younger_. Why his grandmother thought it'd be a good idea to start calling him that again was beyond him.

After a few minutes a plate was placed in front of him. "Thank you." He said politely, picking up his chopsticks. The two ate in silence until his grandpa walked in.

"Oh, dear, I didn't hear you enter." His grandma stood up, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. The two talked amongst themselves as they put the groceries away, before turning back to Kasamatsu.

"Good to see you again, Yukio." His grandfather smiled, giving him a small nod. Kasamatsu returned the smile. "How's everything back at home?" He asked.

"Well," Kasamatsu began, about to say something along the lines of practice, but he didn't want to dwell on it so he fell silent.

"Not good?" His grandpa frowned, worried. "Oh, no, it's not that. I was just thinking. But, I guess everything's good."

"Doing good in school?"

"Yes."

"Have a lot of friends?"

"I- I guess..."

"That's good." His grandparents both shared a look, smiling at each other. His grandpa turned back to him, a glint in his eye. "Have a girlfriend yet?" Kasamatsu sputtered, unable to form a sentence, much less any reply at all.

His grandma lightly smacked her husband's arm, shaking her head all in good nature. "Hush. Yukio should focus more on his studies than women. He has all the time in the world after he graduates." She huffed out lightly. Kasamatsu only nodded. He still had plenty of time.

His grandpa laughed and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry. Only curious." He raised his hands in defeat, taking a seat. "You still play ball?"

"Basketball." Kasamatsu nodded, smiling.

"Good, good. Because..." Kasamatsu raised his eyebrow, wondering why his grandpa stood and walked into the other room. A moment passed before he came back in, hands behind his back. "We got you something."

"Oh, you didn't-" Kasamatsu was cut off by a ball being tossed to him. He caught it with ease and stared at the round orange ball. '_A basketball..._' He blinked, surprised. "But-"

His grandpa interrupted him, "You know that forest they half-destroyed a few blocks down?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh. Yes."

"Well, you see, they finally did something useful and built a small park there. They built a court, as well."

"And we thought when you were a child, because you loved that sport so much, we'd get you a ball." His grandmother input, taking their empty plates to put in the sink to be washed.

"Thank you." Kasamatsu said, still feeling a bit surprised. "Just don't bounce that thing around in here, you hear?" He nodded, staring at the orange basketball in his hands.

"Now, if you're done eating, you can go out and play. If you want to." His grandma said, making a shoo-ing motion with her hands. Kasamatsu chuckled and gave her a nod.

"Okay. Thanks, obaa-san, ojii-san. I'll do the dishes later!" He promised, quickly walking to the front door with his basketball in hand. He slipped his runners on and left the house.

OoOoO

Just so we're all clear; this will have a butt-load of OC's. If that isn't your thing, then you might not want to continue reading, but, this story _will_ focus mostly on Kasamatsu. Just have a lot of [male] OC's in it, as well. *slapped*

Heh hee, anyway. I wanted to make this for quite a while but finally got around to typing it. At first I completely had something different written for the first chapter, but I didn't like it, so I just re-wrote it and this is it.

~WinterAssassin~


	2. Chapter Two: Blistering Heat

Summer Break

OoOoO

Chapter Two: Blistering Heat

OoOoO

Since he last came to visit, things appeared surprisingly the same. With the exception of a few small changes, like more tree's and new types of flowers. Kasamatsu walked those last couple blocks and finally arrived at that forest-y area which had been changed into a nice looking park.

The park did indeed have a basketball court, and luckily, no one was there. A few kids and their parents were at the small jungle-gym which had a couple slides and a few different climbing structures, also two sets of swings, one for older kids and then baby swings.

He watched the kids run around, apparently playing tag or something, before walking past to get to the court. It wasn't a full sized one, but that was fine since he was alone.

Kasamatsu placed the ball on a nearby bench and wiped at his forehead. He glanced upwards towards the sun, shielding his eyes from the bright burning light and gave a sigh. '_Maybe I should have changed..._' The captain thought, tearing his gaze away from the sun to look down at his sleeved shirt and pants.

Kasamatsu did his best as he rolled his sleeves up, just past his elbows, and decided to leave his pants as they were, seeing as they wouldn't really make a difference. Although, he supposed he did feel a little weird not wearing his supporters...

Kasamatsu shook his head and picked the ball back up. He spun it a few times in his hands as he stared at the hoop, almost in a daze. He smiled to himself and began to dribble the ball a few times before breaking out into a run towards the hoop, preforming a lay-up.

OoOoO

Not too far from where the street court was located, two highschoolers walked, side by side, each with a ball in hand.

One of them was tall and had blond hair and reddish-brown eyes. His bangs were tied up, so his hair wouldn't get in his eyes. "If we don't have Hikaru, then we can't participate in the Summer Series!" He said, groaning in annoyance.

"I know." The last teenager had short brown hair and amber eyes, framed by forest green glasses. He was four or five inches taller than the blond and had an air of near-seriousness around him. "I sincerely think that none of us could take his place-"

The shorter cut in, pouting. "Even if we wanted to."

"Even if we wanted to." He nodded. "Because we feel that it isn't our place."

"Katou-san, how do you know how I feel?" The blond stared at him, a look of surprise taking over his previous frown. "Can those glasses detect thoughts or something and transmit it to your brain?" He joked, playfully nudging the taller boy's arm.

Katou rolled his eyes. "Sure, Akira. Sure."

Akira rolled his eyes, "You're supposed to humor me."

"Sorry." Katou replied, offering a shrug. "Anyway, what time did you say that the other two were supposed to meet us?" Amber eyes focused on reddish-brown for a moment before the blond dug around in his pocket.

"... Uh, five minutes ago?" He said sheepishly. Akira stopped when Katou stopped and gave him a questioning glance. "What?" He spoke again, raising his eyebrows.

Katou shook his head, "Nothing, I just had a weird feeling, is all. Let's go." He took off in a jog, hand moving to brace his duffel bag so it wouldn't bounce around as he ran. Akira watched the taller male run off towards the park and shrugged wordlessly before running off after him. "Wait up!" He called after his brown haired teammate.

Not even half a block they had arrived. Well, tumbled. Akira was running as fast as he could with his duffel bag weighing him down and hadn't expected Katou to come to a halt right in front of them, so the two highschoolers tumbled to the ground, landing in a heap. Akira laughed and pushed himself off the ground. "Sorry. You okay?" He asked Katou, poking the brown haired boy's shoulder. Katou turned and glared at him, a dangerous aura around him.

Akira would have stiffened from fright, knowing how his friend could be when angry, but instead he burst out laughing. "Yo- Your glasses!" He sputtered, pointing at the odd angle that the green frames were placed on Katou's head.

Katou reached forward and smacked his hand against Akira's mouth, silencing the teen. He pointed to where two other boys were standing, duffel bags hanging from their shoulder. The brunette removed his hand and Akira watched, blinking in confusion. "What?" He whispered, still crouched on the ground next to Katou.

"Look at them," Katou whispered back, scoffing. "It's obvious that they are spying on someone." He shifted so he was hiding behind a bush that they had nearly fallen in, adjusting his glasses so they say properly on his face.

"Maybe a cute girl."

"Silence."

"Okay." Akira put a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter from bubbling out and instead tried to focus on something else. The two kneeled there and spied on their friends who were currently spying on someone else. After a couple minutes Akira got annoyed with staying put and looked up at Katou. "Katou-san, can't we just go up to them and ask them what they're doing?" He huffed out, making to stand.

Katou stared at him before finally agreeing. "I guess it couldn't hurt to see what they're up to." He too stood up and they closed the distance between them and their friends. "Hey." He greeted. The shorter of the two jumped nearly a foot into the air and turned around quickly.

"S- Senpai!" He squeaked out, eyes wide in shock. "W- We weren't spying!" He burst out quickly, waving his hands around wildly.

"Silly Ko, we already saw you spying." Akira teased, sticking his tongue out at the short red haired first year.

"Fujioka, why are you and Koizumi spying in the first place?" Katou asked, looking down at the shorter boy. Fujioka tensed and slowly turned to look at Koizumi, who was still facing the opposite way, eyes glued to whatever he was looking at.

"Uhm," Green eyes torn away from the black haired boy and focused on Katou. "Well, we were just watching this guy... He's playing basketball..."

Katou raised his eyebrow. "So?"

"I dunno... He's just..." The red haired teen paused, searching for a word. "Good?" Fujioka shrugged, turning back to peer between the branches that surrounded the court. "See?" He pointed.

Akira and Katou shared a look before moving closer so they could look between the visible gaps of the branches and leaves. At first, they thought that they would see just a normal average player.

What they did see was something that they unexpected. A teen probably around their age swiftly running around the court. Instead of using half, as he was alone, he used the full court. He ran back and forth, moving and dodging gracefully as if he was playing a real game. Sweat was evident on his skin because of his vigorous plays and the burning sun high above them.

"He _is _good." Akira spoke, lips parted in shock.

"Yes." Katou nodded, pursing his lips as his mind began to form various ideas.

"Kinda disappointed that Koizumi and our freshman weren't spying on pretty girls, though. I mea- ow!" Akira pouted, rubbing his arm which Katou had not-so-discreetly elbowed.

"We could use him." The three turned to Koizumi, who finally spoke. His voice was quiet, but loud enough so they could hear him clearly. Katou hummed and looked back at the lone teenager. "I wonder if you're thinking what I am." He mumbled, turning to face Koizumi.

The black haired highschooler slowly faced them and gave a nod, face otherwise blank aside from the small frown that rested on it.

"What are we thinking?" Akira asked, looking in between them. He looked at Fujioka, who even appeared to be thinking what the other two were thinking.

Katou rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up as they had slide down a bit. "We're thinking that we could use him. On our team. During the Summer Series. As-"

Finally, Akira clued him. "As our temporary Captain..." He cut Katou off, who looked annoyed.

"Yes," The brunette confirmed. "But, who's going to do the asking?" All three heads turned to him, and Katou had wished that sometimes he wouldn't be the responsible one of the team. "Fine." He sighed, standing straight. He gave the spare ball to Fujioka and cleared his throat. He took about five steps towards the court before turning to the group. "Come on." The three shook their heads and he sighed exasperatedly. He grumbled about how inconsiderate his teammates could be as he neared the lone player.

"Excuse me," Announcing his presence, he gave a final look at the trees behind him before giving the stranger his full attention. The teenager was shorter than him by three or four inches, but the look on his face and his presence made him almost seem taller than he actually was.

OoOoO

Kasamatsu had been practicing for quite a while, the heat from the sun beating down on him wave after wave. He wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed deeply. '_I knew I should have brought a water bottle with me or something._' He thought, cursing himself inwardly as he dribbled the ball around an imaginary opponent. For a split second, he was tempted to throw it to someone, but then again there was no one around.

Irritated, he managed to dunk the ball in. It bounced away and he went to retrieve it. Kasamatsu held onto it for a couple seconds, just staring at the lines on the ball before he heard shoes scuff against the ground, alerting him that someone was approaching.

He ignored it, until a voice spoke up from behind. Another moment before he turned around to face the new comer. "What?" He asked, using the back of his hand to wipe at the trickle of sweat that rolled down the side of his face.

The guy was slightly taller than him and wore green colored glasses.

"My teammates and I were passing by and we saw your plays."

"Hmn." Kasamatsu arched his eyebrow, giving the taller male an analytical stare.

"They are quite good, better than I have seen anyone else do... And you seem to have this aura around you. Like... of a Captain, maybe." Kasamatsu watched the male adjust his glasses, the glass glinting from the sunlight.

"What's your point?" Kasamatsu asked, pushing the feeling of being on-edge away, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I was - _we were_ - wondering if you would like to join our team for the Summer Series."

"Summer Series?" Kasamatsu questioned, frowning in thought. Last time he was here, he hadn't heard anything like that.

"Yes. The Summer Series is like a tournament. Only during summer time. It's for neighborhood teams to compete in. It just started last year." Kasamatsu nodded in understanding, drifting off into thought. He looked down at the orange basketball in his hands a felt a pang in his heart.

He felt as if he would be betraying his own team if he suddenly joined a different one. But, then again, he was stuck here for the entire summer until school started back up again... '_No._' He internally shook his head. '_I can't just do that to them. They wouldn't do it to me. Besides, I'm still the Captain of Kaijou, summer break or not._' Making up his mind, Kasamatsu looked back up to the teenager, only to realize that more showed up during his thought process.

"_Uh_-"

"Hi! I'm Hamasaki Akira, a second year at Tohoku High." The blond announced, a grin plastered on his face, as he waved a little too happily. "If he didn't already introduce himself; this is Katou Hayato, he's our Vice Captain and he is a power forward! Oh, and I'm a point guard, if you're wondering." Akira turned to the shortest of the bunch, pushing him forward gently.

"I- I'm Fujioka K- Kohaku." The red head stuttered out, offering a small smile to the taller Kasamatsu. "I'm a first year and my position is shooting guard." He beamed as he mentioned that, proud of it.

"He's a little shy at first, but once he gets to know you he'll be more open." Akira laughed as he patted Fujioka's shoulder. "And lastly, this is Koizumi Naoki. He's our small forward and a second year like me."

The black haired teammate gave Akira a dull stare before his eyes glided back to Kasamatsu. "Join." He stated.

Kasamatsu twitched at that, but refrained from running his mouth at the younger-by-a-year teen. He didn't know these people, so it was hardly his place to yell and shout at them.

Akira chuckled awkwardly, slowly pushing past Koizumi. "What he meant to ask is your name."

"... Kasamatsu Yukio." Kasamatsu answered. Katou cleared his throat again, catching their attention.

Kasamatsu's grey-blue orbs flitted to Katou, who gave him a pretty intense looking stare. "So, will you join?"

OoOoO

Yey! Finally the new characters~ If anyone is curious as to what they look like (with color, lol), then just go to my profile and scroll down towards the bottom of the bio-page-thing and look under 'Fan-vids/pictures'. The characters names and a link beside each name should be there! (Just don't mind my horrible drawing)

~WinterAssassin~


	3. Chapter Three: Feverish Decision

Summer Break

OoOoO

Chapter Three: Feverish Decision

OoOoO

"No." Kasamatsu said flatly, moving the ball so it rested between his side and his arm as he turned to walk away.

"Ehh, but, _why_?" Akira whined, running so he stood in front of Kasamatsu, unknowingly blocking his path. "You're really good and I think Hikaru would love you!"

"Who?"

"He's-"

"Please. Just think about it." Katou interrupted him, grabbing Akira by the ear to drag him back to the ground. Akira flailed his arms in objection but allowed himself to be dragged, rather painfully. "Once you've given it some thought, we'll be here. Every day, from noon to six P.M." Katou and the other three all turned away to leave.

Kasamatsu watched them go silently before scoffing. "Why should I..." He murmured, walking the opposite way back towards his grandparents' house.

OoOoO

"Did you have fun, Yukio?" Kasamatsu raised his head from his plate of food, hearing his name. He thought the question over before nodding.

"Yeah. The park is nice." He said, thoughts drifting back to the strange group he had met there. Still so absorbed in his thoughts, Kasamatsu didn't see his grandma and grandpa share a look with each other before focusing their attention back on him.

His grandfather cleared his throat, catching Kasamatsu's attention, "What happened?" He asked.

Kasamatsu stared for a few brief seconds before shrugging. "Nothing, really. Just some stu- _er_, odd people were there. They wanted me to join their team for something called the 'Summer Series'." Kasamatsu had stopped himself from saying anything _too_ horrible sounding, remembering how many times his parents told him not to say anything bad in front of his grandparents.

To his surprise, they both chuckled. "You don't have to watch your mouth around us, Yukio. It's probably our fault that you say the things you do."

"Yes, I remember saying swear words around your mother all the time when she was younger." His grandmother chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "So, don't worry about it if it accidentally slips out." She concluded, giving his hand a pat from across the table. Kasamatsu smiled after his initial shock and nodded. "Okay."

A comfortable silence fell over the dining table until it was disturbed by the phone ringing. Kasamatsu watched his grandpa get up to go answer it. As he did so, Kasamatsu felt as if he was forgetting something important. '_I wonder what it was..._' He thought, frowning.

"Yukio,"

"Ah, yes?"

"Your mother is on the phone."

'_Shit, that's right...!_' "O- Okay!" Kasamatsu had completely forgotten to call his parents when he got here. '_Mom must be worried._' He thought. He knew his dad would understand, but not his mother. Nope.

He stood up quickly and walked into the living room where their house phone was located. Kasamatsu took the phone from his grandpa and put it to his ear, cringing. "Hello?" He spoke quietly.

_"Yukio!" _His mother's scolded yet concerned voice nearly broke his eardrum. _"Do you know how worried I was?"_ She huffed into the phone.

Kasamatsu sighed and moved the phone to his other ear. "Sorry, mom." He apologized. "I forgot..." He could hear his mom sigh overly loudly, probably just to make him feel worse, before clicking her tongue gently.

_"Just don't let it happen too often."_ She said softly. Kasamatsu could practically see the small soft smile on her face, just from the tone she used with him. He nodded, before inwardly smacking himself.

"Of course." He replied, also smiling.

_"Anyway, how is it so far? Make any friends there? See any old ones?"_

"It's good. And no, not really," He thought back to the group of teens that flocked him back at the street court. "And no, again." It was when he was younger, still a kid, when he had those friends. But, during the years while they all aged, he had grown apart from them.

His mother hummed on the other line. _"Well, what are you doing now?" _She asked.

"Eating dinner."

_"Oh, sorry." _His mother apologized sheepishly. _"I'm just used to have dinner later on, so I assumed-"_

"It's okay." Kasamatsu replied, nodding subconsciously. He, too, was used to eating later on, but he didn't have a problem with eating sooner. After practicing earlier, he'll admit he was hungrier.

_"I'll let you get back to your food," _Her voice was teasing as she spoke. _"I'll call you tomorrow or maybe the next day. Goodnight, Yukio."_

"Night." He said. He heard a faint click on his mom's end and put the phone back on the receiver before heading back into the other room where his grandparents were still eating.

"Were you scolded?" His grandpa asked, amused. Kasamatsu nodded, causing his grandpa to chuckle. "She cares." He commented, patting Kasamatsu's back. "So, what were you saying earlier? About some boys wanting you to join their team?"

"Oh," Kasamatsu blinked. He thought they had dropped the subject earlier. "They didn't really say why, they just wanted me to join... But, I declined."

"Wait, what?" His grandmother gave him an incredulous look. "Why?" She asked, genuinely appearing curious.

Kasamatsu shrugged, as if it wasn't such a big deal. "I don't know... I guess I just don't want to play for some other team." He spoke quietly, thinking back to his friends back home. "I like _my _team."

"Yes, but, they _are _rather far away."

"I know, I just feel like if I played with them, I'd be betraying my team." He knows it sounded stupid, but it was how he felt. Silence followed his voice and he felt the air around the table get slightly awkward from lack of anyone talking. "I'm-"

"Going to join." His grandmother cut in.

"Huh?" He blinked, staring.

"You should do what you love, shouldn't you?" She asked, smiling. "I'm sure, if they share the same love as you do for the sport, that your teammates would understand."

"... How come whatever you say always makes sense?" Kasamatsu asked, smiling at what she had said.

"Because, I'm older and wiser." His grandma winked. "Now, help me wash these dishes, will you?"

"Alright!"

OoOoO

Kasamatsu slept in later than usual. He had stayed up late thinking about his decision. Maybe it wouldn't work out, or maybe Kaijou would resent him?

So many possibilities about this decision caused his mind to spin relentlessly. When he had finally managed to get to sleep, even in his dreams, he thought about it.

He had awoke to his grandma shaking his shoulder gently. "You're lunch is ready, Yukio." She said, in the midst of untying her apron as he sat up and rubbed at his tired eyes.

It took him a moment to process what she had said and he frowned. "I missed breakfast?"

"Yes. I would have woke you up, but you looked like you needed to sleep in a bit longer."

"Oh. Thanks." He smiled, grateful. "What time is it?" With that change of subject, he stood and stretched.

"Just past noon." He nodded and watched his grandmother depart from his guestroom. Kasamatsu stood there for a few minutes before leaving his room to go downstairs and eat his lunch.

OoOoO

'_Noon to six, huh?_' Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. Here he was, ready to accept their invitation, yet they weren't even here. He crossed his arms, wondering what he should do now. '_Should I just go back home? Should I wait?_' He sighed and rubbed his temple.

Making up his mind, Kasamatsu spun on his feet and was shocked to see a blob of blond hair enter his vision. Before he knew it, he was falling to the ground, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"You came!" For a second, Kasamatsu had thought it was Kise, but the voice didn't match the image. He opened his eyes (which he had closed during the fall and impact with the ground) and stared.

"Akira!" An annoyed huff sounded from behind both of them. Kasamatsu shoved the blond off of him and sat up, rubbing his head. Akira only smiled and offered him a shrug as an apology. "I was just happy to see him." He said, plain and simple.

Katou sighed, taking his glasses off in order to rub tiredly at his eyes. "Akira, you can't just tackle everyone you see. Especially if you don't know them." He scolded.

"Fine, fine." Akira offered Kasamatsu a hand which he was hesitant to take. "I won't bite," Akira grinned. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and took his hand. "Hard." Akira added, pulling him up.

"..." Kasamatsu cocked his eyebrow, feeling a bit weirded out by the second year.

Katou shook his head and offered Kasamatsu a smile. "Sorry about Akira. He had too much sugar in his cereal this morning."

"I didn't!" Akira objected.

Katou ignored him and used the towel that hung around his neck to wipe up any stray drops of sweat. "Are you going to join us?" He asked.

Kasamatsu remained silent for a good minute before nodding slowly. "I guess I am." He replied. "But."

"But?" Katou arched his brow, sharing a look with the other three.

"I want to know _why _you want me." Kasamatsu's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. "Also, what position will I be playing? Because I'm usually a point guard."

Akira gasped, a hand flying up to cover his open mouth. "But that's my position!"

Kasamatsu gave him a confused stare. "Then what's your Captain's?"

Akira smiled brightly, "He's a center! And, about that..." The blond trailed off, looking at Katou sheepishly. Katou nodded and looked Kasamatsu in the eye. "We need _you _to be our temporary captain." He finished.

Just like when he woke, it took Kasamatsu a few seconds to process what had been said. His eyes widened slightly and gave the four a dubious stare. "_What?_"

OoOoO

I like Kasamatsu's grandparents. They're cool, in a way. xD

~WinterAssassin~


	4. Chapter Four: Clement Leader

Summer Break

OoOoO

Chapter Four: Clement Leader

OoOoO

"What do you mean '_be our temporary captain_'?" Kasamatsu asked, his tone demanding. He narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the group before him.

They all looked at one another before Katou sighed. "Truth is just before school went on break, we had a practice match. It was against a rival team; and their team's captain injured ours."

Kasamatsu stared, recalling something similar happening back where he lived. He scowled, but remained silent so the glasses-wearing teenager could continue.

"Now our captain is in the hospital, still recovering. We didn't want to do it without him but he told us to find a replacement captain in the meantime while he recovers." Katou took his glasses off, wiping a slight smudge off with his t-shirt. "So," The brown haired teen put his glasses back on, eyes locking onto Kasamatsu's. "Will you still join us?"

Kasamatsu sighed, lowering his gaze. "I already said I would. I won't go back on my word." He felt a twinge of guilt flood his veins but pushed the feeling away and instead looked among his apparent new 'teammates'.

"Yes!" Akira pumped his fist in the air, nearly hitting Katou in the process. Katou glared at him while he sheepishly smiled back.

Kasamatsu just watched with a raised brow before shaking his head. "You remind me of my team back home." He mumbled, smiling lightly at the thought of all his friends.

Akira blinked and grinned, "I get that a lot." The blond stated, rolling his short sleeves up until it reached his shoulders. "Anyway, wanna go a round?" He asked, smirking.

Kasamatsu stared at him before sharing his smirk. "I guess it couldn't hurt." Kasamatsu replied. Akira dribbled the ball but a second later it was kicked away by Koizumi. "Hey!" Akira pouted, straitening up as he poked at Koizumi's arm. "What's the big deal?"

Koizumi continued with his nonchalant stare before looking away from Akira, more specifically, at Kasamatsu. "Shouldn't we discuss other matters?"  
"Like?" Akira pressed, motioning for Koizumi to further explain himself.

"Oh!" The rest of the group turned their heads to Kohaku. "Like-... Like maybe what size you are!"

Silence fell over them before Akira started laughing. "Kohaku, you dirty-"

"N- Not like that!" Kohaku burst out, waving his hands around wildly as red flushed across his cheeks, matching his hair color. Akira patted his back in apology, waiting for him to continue. "A- Anyway... What I mean was tell us your clothing sizes."

"Oh, I see!" Akira grinned.

"We need to get you a uniform." Katou nodded slowly, drifting off into thought. "Actually, I think I have one that may fit you... I'll bright it here tomorrow, for our first official day of training together as a team." The brown haired boy smiled. "But, don't worry; it'll just be for now until we order another one that'll have your name on it."

Kasamatsu nodded his reply and didn't say anything further. He remained silent, content with listening to the group talk about their uniforms.

"You'll like them!" Akira turned to him, pulling him into the loop.

Kasamatsu blinked and tilted his head. "What?" He asked because he hadn't heard him the first time.

"I said; you'll like them. The uniforms." Akira chuckled, clarifying what he had said. "Their purple and gold. Pretty majestic, if you ask me."

"You don't know what that means." Katou rolled his eyes. Akira shrugged, sticking his tongue out.

"I know it's awesome." He replied. "Anyway, 'dunno if you'll like the name, though..."

Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes as he listened to Akira trail off. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Akira hummed in response. "I guess just because it's a bit on the girly side."

"Captain's older sister picked it out for us!" Kohaku furthered Akira's explanation with a bright smile. "I like it." He replied. "It's different and more fun than just having your school's name sprawled across your chest."

"So, what is it?" All this talk about their neighborhood team name got Kasamatsu curious and slightly irritated that they hadn't mentioned it by now.

"Sand Cats." Katou answered, smiling.

"... Seriously?"

Akira nodded enthusiastically, "They're real. And oh-so-adorable. You should check them out when you get back home!" He said.

"I'll... be sure to do just that." Kasamatsu offered, nodding slowly. The name was rather interesting, but hey, who was he to complain?

Akira grinned in response as he casually propped his arm on Kohaku's shoulder, using the red head as a leaning tool. "So, 'Cap, what should we do now?"

Kasamatsu raised his eyebrow, "... What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, what do we- _ngkh_!" The blond was silenced by Katou lightly smacked him across the head. Akira pouted but remained quiet as Katou adjusted his glasses.

"You can go home now, if you want. Our first day will start tomorrow." He supplied. Kasamatsu nodded. "Just meet us here tomorrow, same time."

"Alright." Kasamatsu agreed. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then." He raised his hand in a goodbye wave and spun around, ready to head back home.

"See you later, Alligator! Sweet dreams!" Akira called, waving both his hands enthusiastically. "Be sure to eat your breakfast and stretch after your ba- _OW_!" Kasamatsu snorted in amusement, shaking his head.

He left the park and continued on his way home, thinking about the recent events. He's just been here for a couple days and he already had plans for the entire summer.

Kasamatsu smiled, thinking that he should see what his team is up to. '_They _better _be doing their training. Coach didn't get the key to the gym for us to use this summer for nothing._' He thought.

OoOoO

Kasamatsu. Do you know how much I love you? *shot* Of course you don't. TuT;

Well, anyway, Sand Cats ARE real. Seriously. They are nearly the same size as house-cats but look more wild and adorable. Take Akira's advice and go look them up! :D

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
